


Love, Pain, and Sorrow

by SailorLestrade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood, Emotional, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Pregnancy, Shapeshifting, Stabbing, loss of baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 02:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10233410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: She was super excited to tell Dean her news, but some things change within a blink of an eye.





	

She hummed to herself as she walked around the bunker in one of Dean’s flannel shirts. It smelled like him and made her feel like he was close by, keeping her safe. And she really needed that as she placed a hand on her stomach. He and Sam would be back any day now and she had big news for the dad to be. As if on cue, the door to the bunker opened. (Y/n) looked up to see Dean walking in. She had a huge smile on her face.

“Sweetie!” She said. Dean gave her a small smile, not his normal one that he normally gave when he came home. “Where’s Sam?”

“He headed into town for something.” Dean said. (Y/n) seemed to notice, but chalked it up to the fact that it had to have been a bad hunt. She grabbed something off one of the tables and hid it behind her back.

“Well, we can tell him this later.” She said with a big smile on her face. “Because if I hold off any longer, I’ll explode.” She handed the stick to Dean. He looked down at it then up at her. She seemed to miss the fear in his eyes. 

“Does this mean…” He paused and looked at her.

“You’re going to be a daddy!” She said happily. He walked to her and she opened her arms for a hug. She missed the subtle movements he made as he walked closer. She closed her eyes, waiting for his warm embrace, but instead, she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. Her eyes opened wide as she gasped for air. “D-Dean?” She looked down to see the handle of a knife sticking out of her and his hand firmly wrapped around it.

“I don’t need you or a baby hanging around.” He growled as he roughly pulled the knife out and pushed her aside. She fell to the ground, blood puddling around her. “See you around (y/n).” He winked and headed back up the stairs and out the door.

Using the wall to pull herself up, (y/n) made her way along, blood dripping to the floor and smearing on the wall as she went. She stumbled some but managed to get to the control panel there on the main floor where Dean had hidden a gun, in case of emergencies. She got it in her good hand, her other hand covering the wound. She was sure at this point there was no baby anymore, but maybe it was for the best. She collapsed again and crawled towards the library. She would be ready for Dean if he came back. If she didn’t bleed out first.

****

About ten minutes later, Sam and Dean walked through the bunker door, dirty and tired. Dean was tired, but looking forward to seeing (y/n). He had missed talking to her, and the last time they did, she told him that she had a big surprise for him that he was going to love. Normally though, when she heard the bunker door open after a hunt, she was right there on the steps to give Dean a kiss.

“Maybe she went out for something.” Sam said as they made their way down the steps. That was until they saw the blood on the clean floor. Dean dropped his bags and grabbed his gun, Sam following suit. Quietly, they made their way through the bunker, following the blood trail that lead to the library. Dean slowly took the lead, walking in, only to duck as a bullet sped by his bed.

“Son of a bitch!” Dean called out. “(Y/n)?”

“Get the fuck away from me.” She hissed. Dean saw the blood all over her shirt and hands. Her other hand was wavering as she held the gun at him. “I will shoot you. Get the fuck away.” Dean held his hands in the air.

“Baby, it’s me. Just calm down. Are you hurt?” She cried out and fired again. Sam ran in then and she cried out in relief for a second.

“Sam, either finish the job or get him the fuck out of here.” She hissed at him. Sam was just as confused as Dean but grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the library before calling for Cas.

“I’ll go in there with her. Just stay here.” Sam said, rushing away from his brother. Dean looked around as the blood on the walls and floor. There was so much of it. He wasn’t sure what just happened. He looked up though as Cas walked down the hall.

“Dean, what happened here?” Cas asked. Dean just shrugged.

“I don’t know. We just got home like five minutes ago.” Dean explained. “It’s (y/n). She’s in there.” He pointed to the library. Cas didn’t waste any more time. He headed into the library and saw the sluggish, yet terrified (y/n) clinging to Sam, getting blood all over his clothes.

“Sam.” Cas said. Sam looked up at Cas as he walked over to them. He gently pulled (y/n) away from Sam and laid her back, seeing the wound to her abdomen through all the blood. He raised his hand over it, the lights working to stich her back together. She cried out in pain, causing Dean to come to the doorway of the library. Sam looked up at him, watching as his brother stared helplessly at the girl he loved.

After healing her the best that he could, Cas touched her forehead, putting her into a deep sleep. Sam looked down at her blood stained body then up at Dean.

“Cas, is there anything you can do to clean her up some? Then put her to bed. In her room.” He added as an afterthought. After seeing the way she acted around Dean, he didn’t think it was the best idea to put her in their shared bedroom. Cas nodded and picked her up, carrying her away. Sam walked up to his brother.

“We should look for clues.” Sam said. Dean didn’t answer. He just stared at the direction that Cas had carried (y/n). “Dean.” Sam said, shaking his brother some.

“She looked so scared of me.” Dean said sadly.

“We’ll figure this out.” Sam assured him. “Come on. There has to be some clue what happened around here.” Dean nodded and followed. They followed the blood trail back out to the main floor, where a larger puddle that matched the one (y/n) had been laying in in the library. Dean closed his eyes for a second.

“Uh…Dean…” Sam said, picking something up off the floor. Dean turned to look at his brother and saw the sadness in his eyes.

“What is it? Find something?” Dean asked. Sam bit his lip.

“Yeah.” He said. “(Y/n)’s surprise.” He held out the stick to Dean that (y/n) had been so excited about earlier. Dean took it and looked down, realization hitting him. He looked up at Sam, his eyes matching the sadness that Sam’s had, but adding fear and pain to it. “I’m so sorry Dean…”

“There’s still a chance, right?” Dean asked, knowing the truth but trying to remain hopeful. Sam closed his eyes and shook his head, but he didn’t tell him no. Cas came up to them then. “Cas…”

“She’s resting now.” He told the Winchesters. “Her mind is full of fear.”

“Fear of what?” Sam asked, even though he was sure he already knew the answer. Cas looked over at Dean.

“She’s afraid of you.” He stated.

“But why?” Dean asked. Cas sighed.

“I looked into her mind to see what could do this to her,” Cas explained. “And all I saw was a snapshot of her looking at Dean and then a knife in her.” Sam looked over at Dean. “Have you been with Sam the entire time of your hunt? Perhaps you were possessed.”

“No he was with me.” Sam said. “And even possessed, I don’t think Dean would’ve hurt her.”

“But you don’t know that for sure.” Cas said, making Dean close his eyes to keep from punching the angel. “All I know is that (y/n) is terrified. And before I left she asked for Sam.” 

“Me?” Sam asked. “Why me?”

“Perhaps because you were the last person she saw that wasn’t Dean.” Cas suggested. Sam nodded. It made perfect sense. And she had seen first-hand that Sam and Dean could go toe to toe for several rounds. She figured if anyone could keep her safe from Dean, it was Sam.

“Well, we better clean this up.” Sam said, looking around. “Then get down to research. And try to keep (y/n) from seeing Dean until we figure out what’s going on.” Sam headed towards the linen closet to get cleaning supplies. Dean looked at Cas.

“Hey Cas, did you…(y/n) is…” Cas looked down at the pregnancy test in Dean’s hand.

“I’m sorry.” Was all he said, but it was enough for Dean. He closed his eyes and nodded. “I’ll go look around and see what I can find.” With that, he was gone. Sam walked back in with all the supplies as Dean chucked the test at the wall.

“Dean…” Sam said softly, watching as his brother punched the hard, concrete wall.

“Whatever the hell did this to her, I am going to fucking kill it. And I’m going to kill it nice and slow.”

****

(Y/n) stayed hidden in her room for days, curled up in bed under a mound of blankets. Cas and Sam could go in as they pleased. She didn’t really talk, but she would eat a little of the food she was brought and sip on whatever drink she was given. She had found out she was pregnant two days before the attack. The day after she found out, she had went out on a supply run and she found a cute little onesie. Gender neutral, because it was way too early to know what she and Dean were having. And it was laying on the desk in her room so she could hide it from Dean for the right moment.

“Would you like me to take that for you?” Cas asked her. He had convinced her to watch a movie with her, knowing how much she loved them and he could understand the references now. (Y/n) hadn’t really been paying attention to anything though. “(Y/n)?”

“P-please.” She whispered softly. He didn’t need to be told twice. He picked up the small onesie with the rock band logo on it. She knew Dean would appreciate it. Back before he turned his knife on her.

“Do you want to see Dean?” Cas asked. “He’s worried about you.”

“No!” (Y/n) cried out. “Please don’t bring him near me. Please Cas.”

“I won’t.” Cas reassured her. “What about Sam?” She nodded some. She could handle Sam. Sam didn’t take her baby away from her. Sam didn’t tell her he loved her and then try to kill her.

Sam wasn’t Dean.

“Get some rest.” Cas said, leaving the movie on as background noise. “I will be back in a couple hours.” She closed her eyes without a fight. She was tired and no matter how much sleep she got, it wouldn’t go away. Cas quietly left, heading back to the brothers, hoping that something could be done.

****

_Possibly skinwalker or shapeshifter activity in your area._

Sam looked at his phone, reading the text from Mick over and over again. Shapeshifter. Why hadn’t that even crossed his mind before now? He looked over at Dean, asleep in a chair with a book laid out in front of him. He hadn’t gone to their bedroom since they had come home to the blood and (y/n). He had spent many hours just reading, trying to find something. Anything.

“Hey.” Sam said, shaking Dean some. Dean awoke with a jump. He rubbed at his eyes then his sore neck. “So…apparently there’s shapeshifter activity in the area.” Sam explained. Dean looked up at Sam, his eyes widening.

“Son of a bitch.” Dean said, jumping up. “How did I not think of this? What kind of hunter am I?” That’s when a soft voice echoed from one of the hallways.

“So…it wasn’t you?” (Y/n) asked softly. Dean turned to look at her.

“Of course not.” Dean said softly, not sure if she would want him to go to her or not. “I would never hurt you. I hope you know that.”

“I just…” She looked down. Dean went to her then, making up his mind. He pulled her to his chest, feeling her tense up but then calm down. “I should’ve known. His hands were cold when he touched me.” Dean buried his face in her hair.

“Cas and I can handle this.” Sam said. “You can stay.”

“No.” Dean said. “That bastard crossed the line. He’s mine.”

****

Leaving (y/n) behind with Cas while Sam and Dean tracked down the shapeshifter to his lair. Deep inside an abandoned building that they had all passed several times and never thought about. Sneaking inside, armed with silver knives and bullets, they stalked around. Making their way down a hallway, they could hear him moving around.

“I’m so done with hunters.” They heard him mutter to himself. They peeked into the room, seeing Dean standing there. “They keep wiping us out. But I’ll get them before they get me.”

“Guess again.” Dean growled, making the shapeshifter turn and look at him.

“You’re not supposed to be here.” The shapeshifter said.

“You were supposed to be in my house wearing my face.” Dean shot back. The shapeshifter smirked.

“Congratulations on the baby.” The shapeshifter laughed. “Oh wait…” Dean saw red then. He didn’t even wait for Sam to back him up. He launched himself at the shapeshifter, fists connecting with his face, not giving him the chance to get up.

“Go to Purgatory. I have a friend there that I’m sure will eat you alive.” Dean hissed, grabbing a silver knife from his pocket, stabbing the shapeshifter in the heart over and over again.

“Dean! Dean!” Sam said, putting a hand on his brother’s shoulder. Dean was breathing heavy, staring down at the monster underneath him. “He’s dead Dean.”

“It’s too good for him.” Dean hissed, kicking him in the side.

“Come on Dean.” Sam said softly. “(Y/n) needs you right now.” Dean nodded and walked out of the building, Sam following along behind.

****

“Is it over?” (y/n) asked softly as the boys came in. Cas had watched over her the entire time. She had been anxious the entire time, shaking some as she stared at the door. And when they came back, Sam made sure to walk in first, to help her relax.

“It’s over babe.” Dean said, walking up to her. She launched herself into his arms, clinging to him. He just held her close. There were so many things they wanted to say to each other, about the baby, about what she saw, everything. But right then, the best thing for both of them was just being with each other. Safe in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!!


End file.
